Too Far Gone
by Vul Soren
Summary: Two high school girls have a highway disaster in our world, but its when they died they reawaken in Tolkien's Hobbit, they are a couple of little trouble makers as they journey with the company, they laugh then cry some, make new friends and learn to love others in the company and each other as sisters in crime, but will either live to the end of their story?
1. PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE:

I woke up to start another day by the grace of my alarm, shouting me out of my bed, to ready myself for school. So I crawled out of bed carrying myself like a zombie, my hair was matted to my skull, when I happened to look in the mirror.

I slipped my clothes on over me, I put on tight black pants that went to my waist, my hip bones were uncovered, I wore a short dark blue shirt over my fishnet shirt lining. I laced up my leather heel boots in the front and zipped them on the insides of my ankle, the heel wasn't much, maybe two inches. I then put on my long black leather coat that went down to my calves, and I slid my stainless steel knife down the back off my pants.

I walked down the stairs of my mom's house," Where in the hell are you going!" My mother shouted in my ear," You have to care of your sisters and your brother, you can't go anywhere!"

I ripped myself away from her grip, that when my mom's boyfriend came stumbling in," What are...you[coughing]doing to your mother, girl?" He started in on the liquor heavy this morning I could tell as he came closer, I smelt it on his breath.

"She's leaving the house without my permission again."

"We're not going to suffer anymore from you," her drunk boyfriend said unlatching my his leather belt, to slap me in the face no doubt, I reached behind my back in search of the knife I had hidden, this wasn't the first time I pulled it on him.

I pulled it out and held it against his beer gut," Move any closer to me motherfucker, I dare you white piece shit, I double fucking dare you."

He looked to me and down at the knife," You wouldn't dare-" he started, I had enough of him, I slashed his face, he hissed and held his face with his free hand, for the other had his beer." You cut me."

"And I'll do it again,"I said moving around him still pointing the knife at him.

A loud,' beep,' went through the air, I turned my head just a little, and saw my friend waving from the inside of their car, I ran out the door as my mom and her boyfriend shouted and screamed as I opened the passengers door and flopped in," Drive," I told my friend, just then my mom was at the cars window, screaming at me," DRIVE!"

We were off and my friend Layria stomped the gas and instantly made her car do forty. We drove away from that house and all within it, that was all I remembered that day. As we reached the highway, school was in session but that wasn't where we were going.

Next thing I knew I was thrown from the passengers set and out onto the highway, Layria impaled on a sign post, _Oh pretty Layria_ , I heard a sound from the pavement.

I turned my head and saw a truck, Chevy 77, _Is this how it is to end, to be run over,_ I thought as its wheel came racing to me, _there must be an after life_ _, somewhere better than this place._ I coughed up blood from my fall and everything then went black, I felt nothing then, I knew nothing then.

* * *

 **This is currently my second I'm working on along with 'The Last Vul Soren Valkyrie'.**

 **If you have read the other I am entirely sorry, it was my fist and didn't know how the chapters worked, now I know to separate them, and may pull off the other story to fix it, so hold in there.**

 **Thank you, for reading this and if you have my other story, I would also like reviews about what you liked about both stories or on of them, or what you disliked or maybe I need to change something in story, and I would also like it if readers would private message or post on the reviews what they want to read.**

 **Thank you for your time and patience!**


	2. CH 1 Petals On The Wind

**It might be a while for the next update because I'm working on my other story, that is really long and strenuous work, but more will come, that I promise!**

* * *

Chapter: Petals On the Wind

 _ **Awaken, but not with your eyes mind you, awaken to the scent of the earth; the trees and their shade, the sound of a river as it flows down, the soft green lushness of the grass, most of all it was the petals that fell down from the orchards, small and delicate petals with the scent of spring**_ -I heard a voice in my head, it sounded old and aged but their was power and strength to it, it was a woman's voice, fair and beautiful.

"Hey, where are we?" It was my friend: Layria shaking me, the an 'oh,' shaped on her face," Fealen...you won't believe it!"

"Your right, I won't."

"No, get up," she said standing up and pulling me by my arm," where not from where we came."

I popped open my eyes, _she was right, I don't believe her_ , I thought as I looked around and there were orchards, petals falling down, _**now look towards your right, down by the road, there you will see thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard, all a horse, speak to the leader, find out more about him, if he will not accept you, then simply say Galadriel to the wizard.**_

The voice left me, not like I have any other options but I felt compelled to seek these people out, it was like her voice commanded me to do so," Layria, come on, they'll be here any minute now!"

"Who will be here," Layria said spurring right behind me.

"The lady who spoke in my head said they would!"

"The what! Fealen, wait, we need to find someone to help you!" Layria said right away.

I didn't stop, I just kept going, the orchards gave way to a forest, it was a dark green against the haze of my running, all a blur. Behind me I heard Layria's light breathing, she was taller than me, way taller now since we arrived here in this strange world. I on the other hand was very short compared to her.

We ran on through the trees, heart pounding, I felt it might explode in my chest, then I would be, _am I dead? **No, my dear Fealen,**_ _ **you are very much alive, because you and your friend were brought here do greatness or great evil...**_

 _Why, who brought us here?_ But the angelic voice did not respond, not at all, then I heard hooves from the forest. _The road is near!_

I ran further on, determined to find out where I was and why, I then ran faster to where the sounds had come from, the closer I got I saw blurry figures, closer and closer I went. I stopped at tree and hid behind it, Layria was coming closer, I waved to her and she came bounding towards me, full out sprint.

She was making to much noise," What's going on over there," One of them said, as far as I could tell, the one who had said it had really dark hair.

"Where?" Another asked, this one was ridding next to the one who spoke, his hair a light blonde.

Then other one then pointed close to where I was," That way," they said now, as I was putting my finger up to my mouth so that my friend would know to be quite.

She didn't listen to me, at times she was really thick-headed, when she came running closer to me she tripped over a root and fell on top of me and down we crashed, down to people below, rolling and shouting with every bump down the step hill and onto the dirt path.

We landed on top of each other in a pile, we both grunted and whinnied, when we then untangled ourselves we sat up, and both of us laughed hysterically at the other and our great fall.

Hooves approached us as we sat their with are uncontrollable laughing," Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

We looked up, not seeing a horse but a pony and a short man sitting in top of it," Hello, hello, hello," I echoed the words out," as you can see, I'm setting in the middle of a road, I just recently fell down on top of it, now if you wanted you could just circle around us." I gestured with my hands on each action, my friend nodded her head.

Just then we all heard the cry of wolves," Was that a wolf?" I asked.

The man on top of the horse cursed in a language not known to me or Layria, he looked down back at us, he looked to be having an argument with himself," Is he okay," Layria asked whispering.

"No, he just fell down off the coco nest and smacked every branch on the way down, may have bounced back up and did it again," I whispered to her sharply, _I'll say that tree had no more branches when he was finished with it_ ," I'll give you time to run, these people are wacko."

He then said more in his weird language as he tightened the reins and swerved his mount around to us, _he's leaving, what he called shots, he's the leader,_ I then looked around franticly for a wizard, then I saw it, an older man with a tall pointy hat!

I stood up pulling my friend as well, the wizard rode behind the leader," Galadriel!" I shouted to him, he stopped along with everyone else.

He seemed confused, then his face light up," We must bring these ladies, they are both in danger!"

" As are we," the leader said turning his pony around to face the wizard," they would slow us down." Once he said that the wind picked up and howled.

The wizard then popped off," Lady Galadriel wills it that me are to take them ."

"Stop with the magic, Gandalf."

"It was never me, it is the Lady of the Wood."

More howls came from the wilderness and I'll tell you: it wasn't the wind. The leader said something, and on they went, _they're still going to leave us, even with what happened with the wind._

I then felt myself being lifted up on one of the ponies behind another of these strange people, my friend too was on another horse. _This I could say was the beginning of our journey._


	3. Schemming Dwarves

I slept awhile apparently, Layria and me both, and a apparently I snore pretty loud from the remarks of these small people. Well I couldn't tell you if they were small-I was shorter than them, maybe a head shorter. Layria told me that they were very short though," These are the smallest and shortest people I've seen," she complained," I can see miles past them."

The ' small person,' in front of her scoffed," We are dwarves, we are shorter than other races, yes, but you my wondering amazon are a human."

"I'm not an avatar, thank you." She pouted in her high pitched voice, she then said," schwachkopf," she then added. I laughed out loud.

" _Avatar_ , what type of being is that," the dwarf said making a face," _avatar,_ schwac-whatever she said, say, what do you think of it Fili?"

The one he spoke to shifted in the saddle in front of me," Don't know, ask her, apparently she travels with one," he said motioning to me.

" What did she say?" The dwarf asked.

" She said ' what an idiot,' in German." I said casually.

He thought about what I said for a while, saying it to himself. The one named Fili then spoke up," _Avagrem,_ that's what she is, an Avagrem, a very tall, lanky being that speaks in what is it again-German, in codes that they only know, that one is an alien being-very queer that."

He is really making this complicated or over thinking it, she wasn't a small being with a large head either, and she was most certainly not queer, hopefully he meant the weird term of queer," No, where we come from avatar is a very tall, blue being with yellow eyes, and a German is still human but they speak their own language, she took German in her third year."

"She was three when she learned, every bit of that gibberish was installed then!" The dwarf in front of me continued, he turned his head around to gawk at me," I spoke little enough of dwarven then, that people understood little of it anyway."

I saw his braided beard and reached out and pulled it hard," Schwachkop."

He made a sour face along with an oh," Now that was uncalled for-"

"No, you deserved it." My friend said with her high voice, she herself wasn't a bad person despite her voice, and she was a little preppy but she knew how to push on someone's nerves.

He seemed hurt then a smile passed over him," I'll get you back."

* * *

We rode on to a house that looked to be burnt once but was falling apart, the wizard that saved our hides then started walking off, a very small person called right behind him," Where are you going?"

" Elsewhere, I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

I looked to him and back where he came from, there I saw their leader, he saw mw staring and sneered, I stuck my tongue out at him, as I was helped off the pony," What are you doing?" The dwarf known as Fili asked as he sat me down.

"I'm giving him," I pointed to who I stuck my tongue at," my opinion, since he gave me a dirty look."

The dwarf followed my hand," I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because," the dwarf that was in front of Layria stepped in," that our uncle, and he doesn't put up how you and your friend act, the only way he did on the road was because both of you were asleep."

"Like you two follow his orders and commands to a T," Layria said joining us.

Both of the dwarves smiled at each other and back to us," Of course we don't," the darker haired one spoke.

They had an idea, and we wanted to know," What are you planning?" Layria asked.

"Not planning, scheming," Fili said," I can always count on Kili for ideas, and not to spill the beans"

"Let the cat out of the bag," I said with one of the largest smiles I ever had in my life.


End file.
